Something new
by Kaito Append
Summary: Warning: yaoi. Kaito finally got in trouble for flirting to much with the girls. Len and Yuuma see it as a perfect oppurtunity


I sprawled myself on the soft suede couch. I flipped over onto my back and blew the hair from my eyes. I covered my face with my scarf and sighed heavily. I'm so bored. What was I going to do today? Everyone is gone save two people. Len and Yuuma, but they're both off doing their own things. Especially Yuuma. He's always kept to himself. It slightly bothered me, but it also pulled me closer at the same time. I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair. I had the sudden feeling that I was being watched and pulled the scarf from my face. My heart nearly jumped from my chest when I saw Lens beautiful blue eyes staring down at me. I took a deep breath to keep myself from jumping out of my skin. His sparkling blue eyes looked at me as if telling me he wanted something. His sun blonde hair was spiked bed head style, which I found really cute.

"Need something?" I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Kai-kun, can we go to the ice cream shop?" He asked with a big grin.

"Not right now little buddy. I've had a bad day" I replied, flipping over to my side. I heard him sigh in disappointment and reluctantly walk away. I did feel kind of bad, but I was really having a bad day. I guess I had been flirting just a little too heavy and the girls got mad at me. They all told me I needed to choose one and pursue only her. What I didn't want to be in a real relationship right now? Although I did feel the need to hold someone in my arms. I laughed at myself as I thought about cuddling with Len. I laughed even harder when it was Yuuma instead. My laughter slowed when I wondered what it would be like with both of them. I shook myself to my senses when I caught myself blushing and biting my lip. I felt a presence loom over me.

"Whatcha thinkin bout ice cream freak?" a familiar male voice asked. I flipped over on my back and stared into the eyes of Lukas brother Luki. That's right, I forgot he was visiting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked longingly into his bright pink eyes. His equally bright pink hair hung freely just above his eyes.

"Oh Luki, how could you ask that? You know you're always on my mind" I said jokingly. He grinned at my response and lowered his head so our faces were only inches apart. My heart pounded even though I knew we were joking. It always seems that some part of me wants him to actually do something instead of this unbearable teasing.

"Oh Kaito, tell me about all the dirty fantasies you put me in" he commanded breathing slowly on my neck. Usually this kind of thing doesn't bother me, but I guess I am more sensitive than usual. I shuddered and gasped as his lips grazed my neck. I felt my cheeks glow red with embarrassment when he started laughing.

"Oh ho ho ho Kaito? Are you actually enjoying this? You naughty man you" he teased as his hand found its way inside my shirt. I couldn't form words as his gentle touch made me gasp. I couldn't help, but pull him closer as he caressed my sides with amazing tenderness. He stopped suddenly and sat up. I looked away and felt my cheeks burn hot.

"You ARE enjoying this" he accused as he traced a finger from my neck down to my waist. I couldn't control the way my body moved with his finger. He chuckled evilly as my body fidgeted under him. What's wrong with me? Luki used to never have this effect on me. Now it's almost as if I wanted him to do more than what he's already done. I bit my lip as different fantasies filled my thoughts.

"Luki what are you doing to poor Kaito?" a voice asked from across the room. I looked for the source and saw Yuuma watching us with that same cool look of his. He always seemed so uncaring and melancholy.

"Having a little fun, wanna join?" Luki asked. I shot him a dirty look and saw him smiling menacingly at me.

"No thanks I'll pass" Yuuma replied, narrowing his eyes at Luki. I blinked as my jealously detector went off a little. Luki climbed off of me and sat in an adjacent chair. I sat up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So I heard you were having a bad day Kaito. So you won't take Len to get ice cream. Correct?" He shot at me. I winced as his words seemed to stab me.

"I guess it was selfish of me. I'll go get Len and tell him I changed my mind" I said, standing up.

"YAY! Thank you Kai-kun" Len yelled as he came shooting from behind Yuuma. I shook my head as the Blondie hugged me.

"You can drop your little innocent act now" I told him. He let out a grunt and stepped back.

"It's the only way to get things from you" he pouted. Luki snickered and I stared death into him.

"Len, maybe you could try teasing him, he likes it." Lukie explained, blatantly ignoring my mental warnings. I felt a sudden push and lost my balance. I fell backward onto the couch and grunted from hitting my back. I was about to voice my minor pain, but lost my train of thought when Len sat in my lap. I stared in surprise as his eyes went from that adorable sparkle to a look of lust. Words caught in my throat as he drew my face closer to his with my scarf.

"Oh really? Is that true Kaito?" he asked while shutting his eyes a bit. I couldn't speak as my cheeks burned a bright red. I watched as his lips drew closer to mine. I instinctively drew my lips closer to his. As soon as I could feel his breath he veered to the side and lightly kissed my neck. I let out a light gasp and held his body closer. I searched Yuumas still mellow face for a sign of help. I mouthed the word as Len ran his hands through the hair on the back of my head. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I accidently let out a soft moan when I felt a second body close to me. I opened my eyes in surprise to find Yuuma joining Len in torturing me. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as they both kissed the length of my neck. Each kiss sending a shockwave through my body.

"C-can we just… G-go now?" I stuttered while melting from their touch. I was enjoying this way too much. The feeling of them together at the same time was too much for me to handle. Some part of me wanted them to keep going. For some reason I felt like I wanted more. To my surprising disappointment, the stopped and got off of me. While I tried regaining my composure, they tried to figure what type of ice cream they wanted. My thoughts were so jumbled. I still longed for them both. I smirked as I imagined how payback would go. I stood and ushered the two of them out the door. Luki had left right before Len and Yuuma double teamed me. I licked my lips and smiled at the memory. I shook my head and took the lead in front of the other two. I tried to take my mind off of these thoughts, but they just crawled right back. Why did I keep thinking about this? I always joked about the types of things with the guys, but it never made me this flustered. We arrived to the shop and I opened the door for them. I avoided eye contact as they walked in. It felt like if I made any form of eye contact I would be drawn in forever. Trapped in their seduction, without chance of escape. I blushed when I wondered if that would be so bad. I let them order first and when I made my order. I immediately made a bee-line to the booth in the corner. I continued to stare down a t my bowl of ice cream when I heard Len and Yuuma sit on either side of me. I shivered when Len scooted himself onto my lap. My heart beat faster when he rested his head on my chest.

"No fair Len…" I heard Yuuma say under his breath. Len stuck his tongue out at him and went back to his banana split. No fair? What was fair and what wasn't? Ii was having so much trouble making sense of things that I forgot how to feed myself. I jabbed the side of mouth with the spoon. A little bit of ice cream melted and slid down my chin. I motioned for the napkins next to Yuuma, but he just grinned at me.

"I'll get it" head said in a low voice. My eyes widened when he licked the melted ice cream from my chin to the side of my mouth. His breath was slow and cold on my lips. It took everything I had to not mesh my .lips with his. He laughed softly ass he pulled away. I didn't know what either of their deals was, but obviously it was to mess with me. Frustrated, I snapped my gaze forward and took angry spoonful's of ice cream.

"Are you gonna eat that strawberry?" Len asked, looking up at me. Without even a look down at him, I took the fruit and held it up to his face. He took it from me and I went back to angrily eating spoonfuls of ice cream. Len flipped in my lap suddenly and I was now face to face with him, strawberry halfway in his mouth. At first I was taken by surprise, but quickly grew angry. This was some stupid game they came up with.

"Alright, what's going on? Since when have you two shown so much interest in me?" I asked glaring at Len. He shook his head and gripped my shirt.

"We've both wanted you. You've just been so caught up with the girls that we couldn't get a chance to go for it" Yuuma spoke for Len. Len nodded his head and motioned for me to eat the strawberry. Once I gave it some thought, it made sense. Len always lip up more when he talked to me, how it seemed he always wanted to nap with me. Yuuma made subtle motions toward such things, but I always took it as us joking around. Did I want them back though? With the exclusion of today I've never felt such things for either of them. Or have I? As I thought about it, I realized that subconsciously I was attracted to them. It confused me on why I've been so submissive with them. Was I a seme with girls, but a uke with guys? I wouldn't be taken so lightly. Smiling, I took the fruit from Lens mouth and popped it in mine. I laughed as he pouted and looked to Yuuma for comfort. When I looked at Yuuma his gaze was different than normal. He looked at me like I was his prey. A prey that couldn't escape once he locked in. I became absorbed into his eyes. He leaned closer and tilted his head. I repeated his motions only opposite. It felt like his eyes were pulling me in. I could feel his cold breath again and it made me shiver. I shot back and placed Len in between us and looked away. At this rate they'll have me eating out of their hands. I abruptly go up and left. Without looking back, I made my way back to the house. I wasn't disturbed the whole way back which relieve me. I walked inside and looked around. Nobody was home. I let out a heavy sigh and started out toward my room. Halfway through the hallway a hand hit the wall in front of me. I jumped and turned to see Yuuma glaring at me. My knees felt weak as he grinned at me. His eyes switched between my eyes and my lips. My cheeks felt hot and my chest was heavy.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked menacingly. I let out a shy laugh as I dipped under his arm and slid into my room and shut the door. I turned and jumped when I saw Len running his hand on the sheets of my bed. I opened the door to leave, but Yuuma blocked the doorway. I was trapped. He grinned and cupped his hand on my chin. I tried to back away, but he stayed with me. My legs felt like jelly by the time they hit the bed. Yuuma sat on the bed and pulled me down with him. The back of my head was against this chest. My heart thudded in my chest as Len lifted my shirt a little. I wiggled in protest, but Yuuma massaged my shoulders which immediately relaxed me.

"Relax... just let us take care of you" Yuuma whispered in my ear. All the alarms that were going off in my head started shutting down. I blushed as Len lifted my shirt up more. I allowed Yuuma to take it off. Len ran his hands down my body as Yuuma began kissing my neck. I gave in to them. I let them do whatever they wanted. I ran one hand through Yuumas hair and the other though Lens when he started gently kissing my chest. My breathing became heavier as he started kissing lower and lower. Yuuma gently turned my head so I could look up at him. Without thinking I pulled his head down and crashed my lips into his. I let out a light whimper as he returned my kiss aggressively. So much tension that was built up was let out in that kiss. I parted with Yuuma and gently pulled Len up by his chin. His fingers ran the length of my cheeks as I delicately kissed him. We were still lip locked when Yuuma moved and lowered me down to my back. He lay opposite of Len and brushed his lips down my neck. I let out soft moans in between kisses with Len. Len parted out lips and moved to the vacant spot on the other side of my neck. Len and Yuuma kissed and bit my neck is unison as their hands carefully caressed my body. My breathing was heavy and my thoughts clouded. I closed my eyes as I allowed them to do as they please to me. There was sudden loud ringing of an alarm and my eyes shot open. I slapped my alarm and rubbed my face. Was it just a dream? I sighed in disappointment as I went to get out of bed. I only slightly moved when i saw Yuuma and Len asleep at my stomach. I noticed their shirts were off… and their pants. My heart skipped when I noticed I didn't have any pants on either. I don't remember that. Yuuma stirred awake and peered up at me.

"Oh… You're awake… we thought you would sleep longer due to what we did to you" he grinned. My eyes widened.

"What DID you do? I asked with an angry tone.

"We took good care of you." Len said sheepishly. They both rose up to my chest and rested their heads. I wanted them to tell me, but I already figured it out. I turned to my side and held Len close. Our foreheads touched and I smiled. Yuuma scooted up and cuddled me against his bare chest. His skin was so warm and smooth and I blushed. What a great feeling. To be held by someone and also hold someone else in your arms. I was the happiest I've been in a long time.


End file.
